Delivering Eggs (Tiger Troops episode, Thevideotour1's version)
'''Delivering Eggs '''is the 20th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on March 31, 1995. Summary The Tiger Troops and the kids ran out of eggs, so Chris and Danielle needed to get more eggs from Bob's farm. And as they deliver eggs from the farm, the Chinese mean men try to stop them and their carts tip and break all the cartons of eggs. So the rest of the Tiger Troops and the kids need some help and they will discover how eggs are made. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Adam (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) *Aidan (Hassan Nicholas) *Ashley (Tiffany Burton) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jake (Kevin Frey) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Jeff (Paul Brogren) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Mark (Steve Van Wormer) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Wallace (Dennis Haysbert) *Farmer Bob (Christopher Lee) *Chinese Mean Man #1 (Toshiyuki Endo) *Chinese Mean Man #2 (Jacob Chow) *Chinese Mean Man #3 (Leon Wu) *Chinese Mean Man #4 (Joe Lin) *Chinese Mean Man #5 (Dylan Law) *Chinese Mean Man #6 (Caleb Ho) Trivia *When Chris and Danielle are not looking while the Chinese mean men try to stop them, Chris' scream is a mix of Trip's scream from "Uniquely Trip" (when Trip gets attacked by a bee), except it was slowed down, and Male Voice 2's scream from "Soul Calibur 4" (when a male CAS gets defeated by an opponent), except it was mixed with Chris' voice, and Danielle's scream is the same as Ed's scream from "Good Burger" (when Ed crashes into the basketball players), except it was pitched up to +5. Quotes Quote 1: *(at the beginning of the episode, we see a view of the Tiger Troops lab) *Chris: Eggs for breakfast should be good. It's easy to have a lot of energy when you eat breakfast in the morning. *Danielle: But why would people wanna eat breakfast in the morning? *Chris: Well, that's just the start. That's all there is to it. *(cuts to the Tiger Troops and the kids having breakfast the the Tiger Troops lab) *Danielle: Eggs are delicious. Look. I have breakfast pizza. *Chris: And I have a breakfast bowl. Pretty tasty, huh? *Danielle: Yeah, Chris. Chew your food slowly. *Aidan: Chris, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. *Chris: Okay, Aidan. (he chews his food very quickly) *Sophie: Easy, Chris. Easy. *Danielle: Yeah. You don't fuckin' wanna have a stomach ache, do you? *Chris: I'm finishing up. I'm gonna get lots of energy. *Danielle: Slow down, Chris! Slow down! *Yang: Chris, no! Don't eat your food to fast! *Chris: I'm not sure if I can handle this, but gimme a moment. I'm almost done finishing my breakfast. *Sophie: Wait! *Chris: (he finishes the breakfast bowl) That tastes good. *(Adam brings his breakfast to the Tiger Troops lab) *Chris: Hi, Adam. *Adam: Hi, Chris. How's it goin'? *Chris: I'm done with my breakfast. *Adam: Why the fuck did you eat your food so fast? *Chris: Everyone else was chewing their food slowly. *Adam: (walks over Chris) Chris, you're gonna get a stomach ache if you eat too fast. *Chris: (gets embarrassed) What!? Quote 2: *(Chris and Danielle are riding their bikes with a cart full of cartons of eggs) *Chris: Such a big job to do. What is the point, Danielle? *Danielle: That's a good question. The point is that hens in Bob's farm lay eggs. *(the scene segueing into the hens in Bob's farm laying eggs) *Danielle: To strengthen the egg shells, hens eat amount of food which contain calcium. *(hens clucking) *Danielle: It's made up of various grains mixed with soybeans for protein. *Chris: Danielle, can you tell us more about it? *Danielle: Sure. The hens drink water from nipple-ended tubes attached to their cages. And when the eggs are ready to be packes in a carton, the cage floors slope. *(the scene segues back into Chris and Danielle) *Chris: Wow! That is so cool! Now can we deliver the eggs now? *Danielle: Sure? Why not? *(they stop at Mary and Rachel's house) *Chris: Danielle, why would we wanna deliver the eggs to other people? *(Chris and Danielle take two of each carton of eggs) *Danielle: Because it's our job and Adam wanted us to do it. *Chris: Yeah, right. We always do our responsibility if we can get the job done. *Danielle: Yes, Chris. That's all there is to it. (she puts a carton of eggs on the porch) *Chris: (gives Danielle another carton of eggs as she puts it on the porch) Don't you wish Mary and Rachel can make eggs for breakfast? *Danielle: Yeah. They ran out of eggs so we delivered them to their house. (she and Chris go back on their bikes) *Chris: I guess so. *(Mary and Rachel open the door) *Mary: Look, Rachel! More eggs! *Rachel: All right! Could you help me bring these cartons of eggs so that we can make more eggs for brekafast? *Mary: Sure. *Rachel: Okay. *(Mary and Rachel bring the cartons of eggs into their house) *(cuts to Chris and Danielle riding their bikes) *Chris: How many more houses to go? *Danielle: Eight. And we'd better get goin' 'cause-- Oh, my God! *(the Chinese mean men see Chris and Daniele on their bikes) *Chinese Mean Man #3: (in Cantonse) 嗰度騎自行車嘅兩柴火！畀佢哋啊！(which translates to "There are the two faggots on the bikes! Get them!") *(the Chinese mean man shouting as they try to stop Chris and Danielle on the bikes) *Chris: It's the Chinese mean men and they're gonna kill us!! Watch out!! *Danielle: (shrieks) AAAH!! *Chris and Danielle: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts knock over the drain and all the cartons of eggs break. They grunt) *Chinese Mean Man #2: (in Cantonese) 你敢違抗所有嘅男人嗎？！(which translates to "You dare defy all the men?!") *Chris: (in Cantonese) 講咩話？！(which translates to "What are you saying?!") *Chinese Mean Man #1: (in Cantonese) 收聲！我哋冇時間去玩嘢囉！(which translates to "Shut up! We don't have time to play around!") *Chris: Oh, my God! *(Chris and Danielle see the broken eggs down the drain) *Chris: All those fucking eggs down the fucking drain! *Chinese Mean Man #4: (in Cantonese) 徒勞嘅努力啊！(which translates to "A futile effort!") *Chris: Quick, Danielle! We gotta do something before it's too late! *Danielle: We've gotta use our Tiger Troops watches to transform our normal clothes into action hero clothes. Weapons are provided with true strength. *Chris: Yeah. You're right. Quote 3: *Chris and Danielle: Action hero clothes on! (they use their Tiger Troops watches to transform their normal clothes into actio hero clothes) *Chinese Mean Man #1: (in Cantonese) 你癲啊！如果你想住落嚟啊，你哋兩柴火應份把你嘅雙節棍囉！(which translates to "Are you insane?! You two faggots should put your nunchucks down if you wanna live!") *Danielle: (in Cantonese) 呢次啊，你得死啊！(which translates to "This time, you will die!") *(Chris and Danielle yell as they hit the Chinese mean men with their nunchucks) *Danielle: Hurry! We'd better defeat those guys before they kill us! *Chris: That is not what I mean! (he does a flying side kick on Chinese Mean Man #2, similar to Maxi's Dragon Roar) *Danielle: (licks her nunchucks) Come and get it! (she uses her nunchaku skills. She then does a pose and grunts in Bruce Lee style) *Chinese Mean Man #6: 做咩啊你！打！(which translates to "What're you doing?! Fight!") *Chris: You're dead! (he hits Chinese Mean Man #1 in the gut with his elbow) *(Danielle yells in normal style as she performs a string combo on Chinese Mean Man #1 with a move, similar to Maxi's Return to Fear. Then, she yells again in Bruce Lee style while performing a move on Chinese Mean Man #6, similar to Maxi's Hurricane) *(Chris yells in Bruce Lee style while perform a move on Chinese Mean Man #2-3, similar to Fury) *Danielle: (performs Maxi's Critical Finish on Chinese Mean #4-5) Feel the pain! (she uppercuts the mean men in the air) AUUUUUUGH!!! (she then leaps in the air and kicks the mean men off the sidewalk) *Chinese mean men: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! *Danielle: Outta my sight, you fuckbrains!! (she and Chris then strike a pose) Now let's change back into our normal clothes so we can talk to Adam about what happened. *Chris: Great idea. *Chris and Danielle: Normal clothes on. (they use their Tiger Troops watches to change back into normal clothes) *Chris: Let's get outta here! *(Chris and Danielle leave) *(the Chinese mean man groaning) *Chinese Mean Man #1: (in Cantonese) 好痛。(which translates to "It hurts.") *Chinese Mean Man #5: (in Cantonese) 我唔可以相信我哋受傷㗎。(which translates to "I can't believe we got injured.") *Chinese Mean Man #2: (in Cantonese) 咁唔係我嘅初衷囉。(which translates to "This isn't what I had in mind.") Quote 4: *(Chris and Danielle rush to Adam's house) *Chris: C'mon, we gotta talk to Adam and tell him what happened. Adam? (knocking on door) Adam! Open the door! (he rings the doorbell) *Adam: (opens the door) Hi, Chris. Hi, Danielle. *Danielle: Hi, Adam. Chris and I had a big accident down the streets. When we were going to Bob's farm to get more eggs from his hens, all the fucking eggs broke and they went down the fucking drain. *Chris: Yeah. Because the Chinese mean men tried to stop us and we weren't looking. Then, we fell off the bikes and got hurt...because the mean men were furious at us and our eggs are ruined. *Adam: Well, you two'd better think about what you've done. I'm not kidding. *Danielle: Can we see if Sophie is available? *Adam: Sure. Go on. *(Chris and Danielle leave) *Chris: Dammit. There's nothing else to do in my entire life. *Adam: I need a break. (he goes back inside the house and closes the door) Quote 5: *(Chris and Danielle walk over to Sophie's house) *Chris: Okay, Danielle. Let's see if Sophie's available. *Danielle: Okay, Chris. *(Chris rings the doorbell) *Sophie: (opens the door) Hi, Chris. How're ya doin'? *Chris: Look, Sophie. Danielle and I had a big accident down the streets. *Danielle: Yeah. We knocked the cart over. All the fucking eggs broke and they went down the fucking drain. *Sophie: I'll talk to your friends about that. You guys go home. *Chris: Well, all right. Quote 6: * Transcript